megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Biometal
, is a substance that stores the data (eg. personality or battle data) of a Reploid or human, and can be created by more than one process. The first Biometal, titled , originated from the remains of Weil when he fused with Ragnarok, after his defeat by Zero in the epilogue of the Mega Man Zero series. Models X, Z, H, F, L, and P''' were created through artificial means, by Prairie's "big sister" (presumed to be Ciel). '''Model A was another artificial Biometal, instead created by Master Albert as the key to his backup self Grey. Considered as another Biometal, Model O is a mysterious stone included in Mega Man ZX as a bonus. Biometal uses the , and can with a Chosen One (also referred to as a Biomatch). In a Megamerge, the Biometal becomes the user's living armor, and gives its user the abilities of whom it is based upon, becoming a . Biometals are generally referred to using an initial, eg. Model Z (Zero), and generally titled as Mega Man Model _ (Model initial here) during Megamerge. Biomatches are individuals destined for a particular Biometal. Most Biomatches tend to have similar personalities to the Biometals they are destined to use, aside from Models O and W, whom have shown no visible consciousness. Only a few of the Biometal have shown to be compatible with more than one individual, as in the case with Models Z, X, A and W, yet Vent and Aile are able to utilize other Biometals through Model X while Grey and Ashe can copy their Mega Man forms using Model A's A-Trans ability. Games Mega Man ZX The Biometals collected in Mega Man ZX are Models X, Z, H, F, L and P, as well as the bonus Model O. After Girouette is killed by Serpent, Model X combines with Model Z into Model ZX for the rest of the game; Model X cannot be used again past this point, until the player finishes the game with both characters (Vent/Aile) and starts a third game afterward. The other Biometals (H, F, L, P) are obtained by defeating Mavericks who possess them, reclaimed by the player in halves. The Model W Biometal is not obtainable and is only used by Serpent during the final confrontation of the game. Mega Man ZX Advent Biometal Model A is the only Biometal that can be obtained in Mega Man ZX Advent. Using Model A's A-Trans, Models ZX, H, F, L, and P can be copied for use of their abilities. Biometals Model X , the Blue Mega Man is obtained by Vent/Aile in the beginning of the ZX game, with a Biomatch created by their sense of justice. Model X's attacks are based upon those of Mega Man X and consist of an X-Buster, which can charge and release blasts of energy on three levels identical to X's upgraded buster in Mega Man X2, able to fire two charged shots in a row when fully charged. Model X can also be used to with other Biometals, allowing Vent/Aile to utilize the ZX, HX, FX, LX, PX and OX Models. Model X's password for the gate inside Area M is Lumine Infinitus (Infinite Light), referring to X's "Limitless Potential". AileModelX.png|'Aile - Model X VentModelX.png|'Vent - Model X Model Z , the Red Mega Man, is the Biomatch to Girouette and is based upon Zero. This Model features its own Z-Saber as a weapon and possesses a visor in place of a helmet. Attacks used by Girouette in this form are based on Zero's Learning System techniques obtained during the Mega Man Zero series, including Retsuzan, Reppuugeki, Sentsuizan, Ganzanha and Rakuhouha. Shortly before Girouette "dies" (he becomes a Cyber Elf) at the hands of Serpent, he insists that Model Z pass on to Vent/Aile. At that point, Model Z fuses with Model X and becomes Model ZX (see below). Model Z's password for Area M is Fortitude Creed (Firm Belief), as Zero was known to fight for those who believed in him. Of all the Biometals, Model Z does not appear to have any unique abilities until demonstrated in ZX Advent where he completely immobilizes the four Biometals H, F, L and P during the epilogue. Model ZX The Ultimate Mega Man, was created through Double Megamerge during the first ZX game, when Girouette gives Model Z to Vent/Aile shortly before his "death" at Serpent's hand. While Model ZX is treated as its own Biometal by name, Models X and Z are still separate Biometals and must always be Double Megamerged to create Model ZX. Unlike the other Biometals, this fusion grows artificial hair similar to Zero. Model ZX's weapons are the ZX-Buster and the ZX-Saber, a combination of X's and Zero's signature weapons. Unlike Zero's weapons during the Mega Man Zero series, the ZX-Buster and ZX Saber are one in the same instead of the Z-Saber providing as a slot-in component of the Buster Shot Gun, as it is capable of transforming into one to the other freely, as shown in Aile's Double Megamerge sequence in ZX Advent. Model ZX makes another appearance in Mega Man ZX Advent, in the hands of Vent and Aile. The model fusion still possesses the same abilities as before, but with the addition of a new technique for both of them; Vent receives a combination of the EX-Skills, Tenshozan and Zanaiden, firing off a wave of energy while performing a rising slash and Aile receives the Tsuibangeki to allow her to plant the ZX-Saber into the ground with an downward aerial strike, spewing forth rocks from the earth upon contact. GiroModelZ.png|'Girouette - Model Z AileModelZX.png|'Aile - Model ZX VentModelZX.png|'Vent - Model ZX Model H / HX 'Sage Harpuia' - ''The Wind Mega Man'' Model H was stolen by Serpent in the first game and split into two halves, used to create Hivolt the Raptoroid and Hurricaune the Wolveroid. Once acquired by Vent/Aile in the first game, he/she gains access to Model H's abilities by Double Megamerging it with Model X to create Model HX. This Model has Harpuia's twin sabers (Nitouryuu) which can utilize Harpuia's combo attack "Kougenjin", thunder elemental attacks, the Plasma Shot, and the Plasma Cyclone modeled after the charged version of Storm Tornado used by X in the first ''Mega Man X game. Abilities specific to this Model include an omni-directional Air Dash, Hover (which together allow it to move over most hazards) and the Enemy Analysis used to find the HP of a currently targeted enemy as well as the location of the Biometal fragment in a boss's body. Model HX bears a close, if bulky, resemblance to Harpuia. His password is Ventus Airus, a corruption of 'Ventus Aerius', Latin for 'Wind belonging to Air'. In Mega Man ZX Advent, Model H is used against its will by a new Chosen One by the name of Aeolus (a name tribute to the Greek god of wind). This manifestation of Model H appears much more sinister than that of Model HX, with its wing jets and helmet ornaments bearing a distinct bat-like motif. However, Aeolus does exhibit many of Harpuia's personality traits, especially his dedication to perfection, save for the lack of compassion and honor. AeolusModelH.png|'Aeolus - Model H VentModelHX.png|'Vent - Model HX Model F / FX Fighting Fefnir - 'The Flame Mega Man' Model F was stolen in the first ZX game by Serpent and split into two halves to create Fistleo the Predatoroid and Flammole the Moleroid. Once attained by Vent/Aile, he/she gains access to Model F's abilities by Double Megamerging it with Model X to create Model FX. This Model makes use of the Knuckle Busters (Nichou) based on Fefnir's arm cannons Sodom and Gammorah, has fire element attacks, and is good in both long-ranged and melee combat. The Knuckle Busters can fire upwards as well as sideways. Attacks and abilities specific to this Model include the Megaton Crush, which only needs a half-charge, a large fireball attack, and Ground Break similar to the charged version of the Fire Wave used by X in the first X game. Ground Break is needed to get some blocks that are in the way to certain areas. Model F's Buster Edit skill allows an individual path to be set for both Knuckle Busters' shots. When not in used, the Nichou are stored in a special socket attached to the jacket with the FX version bearing a closer resemblance to how Fefnir had his stored Sodom and Gammorah. Model FX resembles Fefnir somewhat vaguely; the dragon motif of his original armour is absent, with the helmet ornaments mounted at the back, no longer resembling fangs. His password is Flamma Wies, a corruption of 'Flamma Vis', which means 'Power of Flame' in Latin. Unlike most of the Biometals, Model F/FX does not feature jewels on the gauntlets and appear more blocky than round. In Mega Man ZX Advent, Biometal Model F is used against its will by a new Chosen One by the name of Atlas. Her manifestation of Model F bears closer resemblance to Fefnir, with the helmet ornaments mounted on the front instead of the back. In Ashe's story, Atlas can use this Biometal to lay bombs. AtlasModelF.png|'Atlas - Model F VentModelFX.png|'Vent - Model FX Model L / LX Fairy Leviathan - 'The Ice Mega Man' Model L was stolen by Serpent in the first ZX game and split in two, then given to Lurerre the Abysroid and Leganchor the Gelroid for protection. After being acquired by Vent/Aile, Model L is merged with Model X to make Model LX. This Model has ice elemental attacks, and its weapon is a dual-bladed staff. Attacks and abilities specific to this Model include Hyouruu, an attack in which an ice dragon is summoned to attack an enemy, Water Dash, Swim, and Item Scanning. The Item Scan skill allows the user to detect items upon a map, in which a Cyber Elf icon navigates to a nearby item's position. There appears to be a minor glitch that turns Vent and Aile's eye colors to blue in their dialog portrait whilst using Model LX, hinting that in earlier stages that the user's eyes would change eye color according to the Biometal being used. The difference between Model L and LX is that model LX has two head water boosters while L has one and has a shark like appearance, and LX shoots out ice platforms similar to that of the charged version of the Shotgun Ice X used. Model L's password is Glacius Passio, which would translate to 'Icy Passion' in Latin. In Mega Man ZX Advent, Model L is untamed without the power of Model X and has a new owner by the name of Thetis. The young Thetis shares Leviathan's playfulness, but with a childlike trait to it, and Model L's color scheme bears a vague resemblance to X, a play on X's sometimes childlike innocence. When playing as Ashe, Thetis can use this Biometal to create a spiky orb of ice and then shatter it into shrapnel. While playing as Grey, the charge attack is an ice dragon that homes in on nearby enemies while passing through walls. ThetisModelL.png|'Thetis - Model L AileModelLX.png|'Aile - Model LX Model P / PX Hidden Phantom - 'The Shadow Mega Man' One of the Biometals stolen by Serpent during the first ZX game, Model P was given to Purprill the Mandroid and Protectos the Goreroid for protection. After being acquired by Vent/Aile, Model P is merged with Model X forming Model PX. This Model's weapons are Kunai (throwing knives), and Shurikens. Attacks and abilities specific to this Model include the Shadow Dash (an Overdrive move) which allows the user to dash through enemies, a barrier that is summoned for defense against one strike (modeled after the charged version of Rolling Shield used by X), Hanging Wedge, an ability that allows the user to stick to walls ceilings and some obstacles, Radar Scope, a radar that shows an enemy's position, and Night Scope, an ability allowing PX to see further in the dark. The kunais themselves are fired from the gauntlets and early concept art for Model PX shows the wall-clinger having a more fork-like design and possibly a shuriken shield technique before being replaced by the barrier. The difference between Model P and PX is that PX has a mask that covers the nose and shows the eyes while P's whole face is shadowed (caused by when Siarnaq wears a scarf), hiding his face and giving him a true ghost appearance. PX can shoot out a cross star and a shield, while P shoots a cross star and six mandala stars. PX can also Shadow-Dash while P cannot. His password is Umbra Profess, roughly Latin for 'Shadow Art'. Without the power of Model X, Biometal Model P has a new owner in Mega Man ZX Advent. The Biometal is shown as used by the mysterious character, Siarnaq. Like Phantom, Siarnaq's devotion to carry out orders seem to be second to none, but just like Aeolus, he lacks compassion. Siarnaq also has several unique sprites that he doesn't share with his fellow Mega Men, such as a hunched-over stance and altered running and walking stances much like a ninja's, which further attributes to his cold and unapproachable nature. SiarnaqModelP.png|'Siarnaq - Model P AileModelPX.png|'Aile - Model PX Model W The soul of Dr. Weil - 'The Evil Mega Man' Model W was formed from the remains of the Dr. Weil (Dr. Vile) and Ragnarok fusion after his defeat in Mega Man Zero 4. It contains Dr. Weil's soul and corrupts all that approach it. 10 years before the game, Serpent found and was corrupted by the Model W Core. He took a fragment and used it to cause the Maverick outbreaks. In the final stage of the game, Serpent activated his fragment of Model W, but was still defeated by Vent/Aile. He used the Model W Core, filled with the power of Humans and Reploids that were killed by the Mavericks, to become a gargantuan figure (Ultimate Model W), exponentially stronger than the form obtained by the Model W fragment. The Model W Core differs greatly from the larger fragments seen in ZX Advent not only due to its vague, bestial shape (which resembles Dr. Weil's final form), but also because it is the core of Ragnarok. Weapons available for Model W in ZX include increased physical attacks (uppercut, kicks), shooting from fingers, large energy balls, and an Overdrive that increases the velocity of his attacks. For Ultimate Model W, attacks include a storm of meteors, creating and breaking a crystal to attack with the shards, stunning powder, and leeching. Even without Megamerging, the Model W core has used abilities such as converting Reploid and humans/humanoids into Mavericks, reanimating corpses, and even causing a distortion in gravity. Model W is the only Biometal that you cannot use at all in the game. Prometheus and Pandora are Mega Men created to be Model W's biomatch, but they are trapped in their Megamerged forms. In Mega Man ZX Advent, it is revealed that many Model W's had been made by Albert, and that the original Model W core wasn't quite as destroyed as previously believed, as the five shards of the core had landed in the highway, the floating ruins, the plant, the tower, and the dump. Albert planed to awaken all the remaining Model W's at once and fuse them into the Ouroborus, a giant Biometal to be used by the Mega Man King. Albert himself actually does not use Model W to transform, as all the Model W's have fused into Ouroboros, instead using his A-Trans ability to morph into his battle form, the self proclaimed "Ultimate Mega Man". The artificial sky around him breaks, and forms the bits that surround him, creating his shield. In battle, Albert always remains afloat, using a set of ten bits to attack and defend himself, which commonly comes in the form of an energy barrier. It should be noted that the real Model Ws were pieces of Ragnarok, and that the ones that resemble Dr. Weil's form are only mass-produced fragments that Albert made (of which at least seven exist, with Prometheus, Pandora, and Serpent each holding one, and Master Albert holding the rest, not to count the eight Model W Pseudoroids). Albert's Model W fusion is also very similar to Model A, as it can use Chronoforce's Time Bomb to cancel out Grey/Ashe's, as well as mimic all of the other Mega Men's special attacks, and has its own homing shots, albeit stronger. This is because Model A and Grey were made to be Albert's backup system in case something should happen to him before the "Destiny of Destruction" was seen through. In effect, Albert's Model W is also built to counter Model A's A-Trans, as the easiest way to neutralize his shields is by targeting all the fragments with Model A's homing shot. It should be noted that Albert can perform all of his attacks, both copied and original, in his own transformed state, whereas Mega Man Model A must take the form of the attacks original user. In this regard, Albert's abilities are more similar to those of Mega Man X, which gives another kind of significance to the title of "Ultimate Mega Man". BiometalW.jpg‎|'Model W Core Serpent Form 2.jpg|'Serpent - Model W Prometheus.jpg|'Prometheus - Model W Pandora.jpg|'Pandora - Model W ZXAAlbert2.png|'Albert - Model W Model A '''Model Albert - 'The Copy Mega Man'' Model A gets its name from Master Albert, who created Model A as his personal back-up system. This Biometal's Mega Man form allows the use of twin hand cannons, as well as the A-Trans copy ability, in the use of DNA Cores. By defeating powerful enemies, Model A absorbs the DNA Core into its database, allowing the user to access the new form and its powers, albeit at a somewhat limited scale. The DS touchscreen allows for instant transformations without the need to scroll through forms first by simply touching the icons. Attacks available include the powerful Charge Shot, the before-mentioned A-Trans ability, and the Homing Shot. The homing shot is capable of targeting up to eight enemies over a reasonable range. However, unlike Vent and Aile, the hand cannon's shots differ greatly on who is using them; Grey can fire up to three shots and his Charged attack fires a plasma orb similar to that of Model X's first Fully Charged Shot; while Ashe can fire up to two larger and more powerful Laser Shots, and her Charged attack fires a thick, powerful laser beam with Gemini Laser properties. Grey's Homing Shots have a wider range and fires up to eight shots on screen, while Ashe's range is more narrow, but longer and fires a single energy torrent that travels from target to target. Model A can also perform the Giga Crush technique, flinging out both pistols in a flurry of bullet fire. Unlike other Biometals, Model A's Weapon Energy is perpetual as it can continually regenerate over time without the need of Weapon Energy items. Though the design of the biometal is heavily based on Axl, a character from the Mega Man X series, the in-story explanation is that it is a backup system for Albert as the Zero series does not acknowledge or allude Axl's existence at all. This is most likely because Mega Man Zero was released two years earlier than Mega Man X7, the game in which Axl made his debut. Also, Biometal Model A is the only Biometal who has different sprites for each main protagonists. It is interesting to note that Model A's overall triangular shape resembles an upside down version of the Model W used by Serpent and Albert to Megamerge, a clever allusion to its 'predecessor'. GreyModelA.png|'Grey - Model A AsheModelA.png|'Ashe - Model A A-Trans Abilities By obtaining DNA cores, Model A can mimic the forms of enemy characters, allowing use of their attacks. *'Buckfire' - In this A-Trans form, access to a series of agility attacks is unlocked, including a diving kick that can destroy certain boxes. This is the fastest for travel in the game as the player is always in a dashing motion while moving. *'Chronoforce' - In this A-Trans form, the player can move freely through water (similar to Model L), and fire icicles. His hide is completely invulnerable to all forms of offense. In addition, he possesses an electronic-disrupting technique called 'Time Bomb' that gives the sensation of slowing down time. Chronoforce is rendered immobile if not in water, but can still use Time Bomb combined with his hide makes his ability just as ideal on the ground. *'Rospark' - In this A-Trans form, the player can climb ropes, shoot Rose Stingers, and use his whips to attack enemies on ground or attached to poles or electrify them with a charged attack as well as airborne enemies. On the ground, Rospark remains in an extremely slow-moving bulb form, while his true power blossoms in flower form whenever attached to a pole. *'Argoyle & Ugoyle' - In this A-Trans form, the player controls Argoyle and attacks with Ar Bombs, spherical weapons that explode after ricocheting. This form can 'infinite dash' and summon Ugoyle as a 'ghost' player that follows all over the player's movements and is invulnerable to harm. In addition, Ugoyle is not affected by terrain and can retrieve items in out-of-reach areas. There is a special monthly unlockable chip which changes the form's Ar Bombs into soccer balls. *'Queenbee' - In this A-Trans form, the user can fly into the air to collect items previously inaccessible. The player is also able to carry objects larger than itself, usually by pulling it from underground. *'Hedgeshock' - In this A-Trans form, the character can roll through small spaces without having to transform into their human form (very much like Sonic's spin abilities) and can cut through obstacles while doing so. She also has access to a Rakuhouha-like attack *'Vulturon' - In this A-Trans form, the ability to stick to walls and weights to move them is available. The user is able to hover in the air until Biometal energy runs out. *'Bifrost' - In this A-Trans form, the user gains a drastic size increase. Bifrost can attack with buzz-saws that deals multiple hits. Its other attack includes Ice Fangs that fire ice shards while the mouth is completed extended, giving the user limited invulnerability with the mouth. It also has two attacks not listed in the move list screen: Tail Swing, which flings enemies away while turning the opposite direction; and crushing enemies while falling to the ground or landing on them. The form's jaws are strong enough to destroy the plasma-powered electric blocks. *'Aeolus' - As a copy of Aeolus using the Model H Biometal, this A-Trans form allows the use of the same abilities of Model HX in the first Mega Man ZX game, including Enemy Analyzing. *'Atlas' - As a copy of Atlas using the Model F Biometal, this A-Trans form allows the use of the same abilities of Model FX in the first Mega Man ZX game, including Buster Edit. *'Thetis' - As a copy of Thetis using the Model L Biometal, this A-Trans form allows the use of the same abilities of Model LX in the first Mega Man ZX game, including Item Searching. *'Siarnaq' - As a copy of Siarnaq using the Model P Biometal, this A-Trans form allows the use of the same abilities of Model PX in the first Mega Man ZX game, including Night Scope and attacking enemies on the touch screen. *'Vent/Aile' - Imitating Vent/Aile in the Model ZX form is available. The abilities of Model ZX from the previous Mega Man ZX game are available for use, as well as a character-specific ability for Grey and Ashe that was not featured in the first ZX game. Grey's (Aile's) character-specific ability in Aile's form is 'Energy Fissure' ('Fission' in the English version), a downward stab move that spews forth rocks on impact, while Ashe's (Vent's) form is 'Rising Fang', which consists of a jumping upper slash and a saber-wave projectile (distinct from a Sonic Boom in that it does not penetrate enemies or obstacles). However, only the boss can link up this attack with the standard three-hit combo. Model OX Omega - 'The Devil Reploid' and 'The False Mega Man' Model O is a mysterious Biometal which origin is unknown. It's believed it was created around the same time as the Model W's that formed from the pieces of Ragnarok. The data of Omega from Weil's memories probably formed Biometal Model O as a strange stone, presumably so because it was near the Model W Core. Model O itself is shaped like the greek letter, Omega (Ω). No artwork of the Biometal Model O was made, only its sprites in the game. After defeating Omega Zero or the eight bosses from the previous Zero games in Area N, Vent/Aile obtained a strange stone. In the Guardian Base, Fleuve discovered that it's energy properties were similar enough to those of the other Biometal fragments for the character to Megamerge with it. Upon use, the player will instantly resemble Omega in the upgraded form of Zero's old body. Model OX's movements are the same as those of Zero in the Mega Man Zero series, with the weapons the OX-Buster and the OX-Saber (the OX-Saber used by the player seems is violet-colored, instead of pink saber used by Omega, and its charged saber attack inflicts more damage than Model ZX's charged saber attack), but the ability of Model OX is its infinite Overdrive, which is used to perform a series of techniques that were used by Omega at the end of Mega Man Zero 3; however, the player cannot use the 7-hit combo used by Omega Zero. The techniques used by the OX-Saber during Overdrive are: *'Arc Blade:' An ice projectile attack shot in eight directions, combined with Kuuenzan *'Ryuuenjin:' A fire-based jumping uppercut from Mega Man X4. and *'Shinkuujin:' The thunder-type, crescent-shaped wave of energy from the saber. OX-Buster attacks during Overdrive include: *Instant Level-1 charge shots. *Double Level-2 charge shots (perform the Shinkuujin after this to perform Zero's Buster Combo). *'Earth Gaizer:' An attack used by Zero in Mega Man X2, Mega Man Xtreme, and Mega Man Xtreme 2, that involves punching the ground to spit up multiple boulders. *'Messenkou:' Zero's Giga Attack from Mega Man X5 in which powerful plasma bolts erupt from a point where the ground is punched, though the color of the projectiles make it look more like the Rakuhouha from X4). *'Rekkouha:' Zero's Mega Man X6 Giga Attack, which has mighty bolts of light summoned from the sky and ground. Zero's Retsuzan, Kuuenzan, and Ganzanha are also available for the OX-Saber. Model OX seems to also possess semi-aquatic abilities as the user's speed remains unaffected when submerged. It is one of the most powerful Biometal in the Mega Man ZX series. Model O is not a significant part of the ZX storyline. Also, game art for OX Vent and OX Aile seems to portray them with sinister gestures (Vent appears to be laughing wildly or screaming in a beserker state, slightly similar to Prometheus, while Aile appears to resemble Pandora in her position), probably referencing that this Biometal was used by a Reploid with a corrupted data file or a possible chance that there is a small remnant of the Dark Elf in Model O since Omega absorbed the Dark Elf in Mega Man Zero 3. OXvent.png‎|'Vent - Model OX OXaile.png|'Aile - Model OX Model a Model a (the "a" standing for "ancient") is a Biometal modeled after the original 8-bit Mega Man games used in a unlockable mini-game. If the player obtains all 24 medals and starts a new game, "Model a" can be used in the actual game through A-Trans, being available when the player gets Model A. It is a usable item first and must be used before the model becomes selectable in the Trans-wheel (there isn't enough space to insert Model a into the touchscreen select). Model a makes only 8-bit beeping sounds such as touching the floor and taking damage as well as dying. The player still has access to the wall-kick, but the dash is replaced with the slide and the gun fires only uncharged shots. Both Homing Shots and the Giga Attack are unusable. The player also becomes small enough to move through small spaces without human or Hedgeshock form. Trivia *Interestingly, the only "pure" Biometals that the player ever controls are Biometal X in ZX and Biometal A in ZX Advent. It is very likely that the power of Biometal X (the ability to assimilate powers from defeated enemies) allowed Vent/Aile to combine with others. Thus the ZX, HX, FX, LX, PX, and OX do not represent the full powers of the other Biometals, but a kind of fusion of X and another. The pure Biometal is used, however, in ZX Advent by the four new Megamen who hold the H, F, L, and P biometals. Similarly, Biometal A "copies" the form and abilities of Pseudoroids and other Biometals, but does not have the full abilities of the defeated enemy. As such, it can be assumed that the combination of various Biometals with Model X is reminiscent of X's Variable weapons system, while Model A's ability to transform into others directly is reminiscent of Axl's Copy shot. This is probably to stick with the theme that the player's Mega Man can take abilities from other fighters. *If examined closely, the Biometals A and W are upside-down shapes of each other. However, while Model A's shape is that of an outlined W shape, Model W is that of an A outline, which further hints to Model A's connection to Albert, despite popular belief of the Biometal's implied connection to Axl. *All the Biometals have a sort of facial pattern to their design, with the exception of Model W, which is patterned more on Dr. Weil's original cyborg body. *Models A, ZX, X,and OX are the only models to show official game art for both playable characters. *It seems the "good" Biometals (A, X, Z, L, H, P, F) can cooperate and communicate with each other in special ways, and that they possess special knowledge about each other, as Model Z said "I'' know more about Biometals than any of Mega Men do." This would explain Model Z's paralyzing the "evil" Mega Men with no complaints from the other Biometals, and the fact that Model X can always Double MegaMerge with them. *For every game in the series so far, there has always been an extra, optional Biometal that the player can obtain. Said forms are usually a tribute to a preceding series. *It appears that the Biometals can be split in two parts as seen in the first game in the series. *Seen here, Model P's form of A-Trans uses an unedited Model PX sprite. *In ''Mega Man ZX, it seems that originally, Model OX was going to be available for all modes, but this was seemingly dropped. *Sprite ripping has revealed unused sprites for Model O. **As seen with a simple Action Replay code, the unused sprites were to be used in Easy mode, where the player is saved when falling into a bottomless pit by the current Biometal. This may also prove that Model O was to be unlocked in every mode. Category:Mega Man ZX